Fight Himeno Fight
by HungarianPrincessRina
Summary: Himeno and the leafe knights are fighting a demon larva, but the larva attacks Himeno with a deadly poision. What will happen when Himeno gets a fever? How will the leafe knights react when they can do nothing to help her? read to find out.HayatexHimeno
1. A Fight Can Go From BAD To WORSE!

**Hey ppl this is my first pretear fan fic! Most of all of u know me as Rina! So this is a great story and thanks to my dear sweet sister helping me w/ this one its going to be a good one! Thanks Mary ur the best! (nimblnymph) Okay so know w/ out anymore delay lets read this story! Lol thanks enjoy it! JA NE! **

**FIGHT HIMENO FIGHT **

**Chapter 1: A fight can go from BAD to WORSE! **

**  
**Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Hhhmmmm…" Himeno said sleepily! "AHHHHHHHHH! I am so late! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" she screamed Running through her room to get ready.

Running right down stairs and out the door without breakfast or saying goodbye to her mom and dad, she was so late! She ran as fast as she could out of the estate and right to school, only leaving behind a trail of dust!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What's her problem? Mannen asked curiously!

"I think she said something about being late!" Hajime exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Mannen said in disbelief! "Doesn't she know its daylight savings time…we set the clocks back an Hour!"

"I guess not!" Shin said quietly.

The three young boys exchanged looks and…"HAHAHHAHAHHAH!" The knights started to laugh! They laughed so hard That they laughed themselves out of the tree they were sitting in and fell to the ground, but kept laughing!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"Uhhhhhhh! I am so glad school is over know!" Himeno said with a sigh of relief.

"I am just surprised you forgot to set your clock back, and you came to school an hour early! What a tulip headed mistake!" Yayoi said teasingly.

"Uhhhhh! Don't remind me…..Hey tulip headed!"

"What? Is Hayate the only one who can call you that?"

"N….No!" Himeno said blushing. "But you…."

"Hey speck of the devil!" Yayoi pointed over to the school gate where Hayate was leaning against with a lot of girls crowding around him. "See you later Himeno! Have fun !"

"Wait Yayoi! What do you mean have fu…" She said blushing know even more at this comment. "That was not funny Yayoi!" She screamed.

"Himeno!" Hayate shouted over the commotion when he noticed Himeno standing there, and made his way to her.

"O…Oh Hayate!" She said happily still blushing a little. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

Hayate looked at her oddly but then smiled, "Well isn't obvious, I'm your body guard today tulip head!"

"Oh okay…Hey wait, tulip head!"

"Yeah, that's your name right tulip head!" He said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah! Why the heck is… EVERYONE CALLING ME THAT TODAY!" She screamed, while trying to punch him in the stomach for that comment! But he caught her fist before she could do so.

"Okay, I give I give! I was just kidding Himeno. I'm sorry."

"Okay well…hey wait did you just say your sorry? That's not like you at all!" Himeno asked suspiciously.

"Whatever you say tulip head! Lets get going!" He said jokingly once again.

"Okay lets go…hey don't call me that! HAYATE!" She screamed when Hayate took a head start to her house

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meanwhile, on the Awayuki estate, high up in a tree in the garden lurked and evil plot in the shadows! Just waiting for its next victim.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Slow…down….so I can catch you!" Himeno huffed chasing Hayate.

"Not a chance tulip head!" Hayate shouted over his shoulder.

"Oh! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

They reached Himeno's front gate and Hayate threw it open and tried to run faster when Himeno started catching up to him. Just a little more! Just a little further and she would have him.

"Got you!" Himeno shouted when she grabbed the end of his white coat.

"AHHHHH!" He shouted when she caught him.

Just then Himeno decided to jump onto his back and she made him fall to the ground from the sudden weight change. They just stared at each other then they started to laugh at the whole situation. When they were able to speck again, Hayate was the one to talk first.

"Uhhhhh, get off me! Your so damn heavy tulip head!"

"Right that reminds me!" She got up then helped Hayate up, just to punch him in the stomach and knocking him back down to the ground once again.

"Hey that hurts you kn… HAHAHA!" Hayate began to laugh when Himeno started to tickle him. Then she started to run toward the house, to get Hayate to chase her. But she stopped only a few feet away! She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Hayate wrapped his arms around her, but was surprised when she just let him catch her and when he did she didn't even struggle to get free. "know I got you…Himeno? Are you okay?"

"D…Demon larva!" she whispered while she shuddered in his embrace.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meanwhile, Mr. Tanaka was washing the limo for Mrs. Awayuki, and happily singing a song when…

"RRROOOOAAAAARRRR!" Came a voice from behind him.

"Roar? I don't think that is in the song I was singing. I am sorry but I think you are mistaken…" He turned around to correct the person, just to find it wasn't a person at all! "AHHHH! W…What is that? A giant insect. My job doesn't pay me enough to get attacked by a giant insect! Even though this is quite interesting." It was a demon larva heading straight at him. He tried to run but the demon larva wrapped its tentacle like arms around his legs and pulled him into the air.

"Mr. Tanaka!" Himeno shouted coming to the scene, as the wind pretear.

"HIMENO!" Go shouted. All the leafe knights came to the scene when they felt the demon larva's presence.

"You guys! The demon has Mr. Tanaka!" Himeno shouted pointing to Mr. Tanaka who was half interested and half scared out of his mind!

"Don't worry your pretty little head Himeno, I'll get him down with my fire for you!" Go said confidently.

"Pretty little head?" Himeno said. "Jeez thanks Go!"

Go got him down and to safety a distance away.

"Shin! The containment field!" Sasame shouted at a small blond boy.

"BEONVIOUS!" Shin said as a small medallion in his neck lifted and a bright light surrounded them.

"Himeno! You have to destroy the demon larva and hurry!" Kei shouted to her.

"Right! I'm going in, cover me!" Himeno responded. She swooped down on the demon larva and tried to find the core.

Blasting here there! Demon larva trying to attack her and leafe knights protecting her left to right…she couldn't concentrate!

'_Come on Himeno think! Focus, focus! Darn it! I cant find it!' _

'_Calm down and breath!' _Hayate encouraged from within her_. 'Know close your eyes and try to feel where it is!' _

Himeno concentrated to find the core with the wind. She blocked everything else out of her mind, and focused on the core. And… "FOUND IT!" Himeno swooped down to the back of the demon larva's neck, where the core was. "WIND SWORD!" She stabbed it into the core, but before the demon larva died it spun around and caught Himeno and Hayate off guard. Before Hayate could do anything to protect Himeno the demon larva stabbed Himeno right in the chest. The demon larva died and everything returned to normal and all the leafe was returned. Hayate long before had unpreted with Himeno and was by her  
side when the other knights were coming to them. They all stood above Himeno and looked in disbelief. Shin was the first to interrupt the silence.

"Himeno! Himeno, wake up!" Shin dropped to his knees crying and shaking her to wake up.

"What happened?" Hayate said next. Everyone became dead silent to Hayate's voice. Hayate put his hand to the spot were the demon larva had stabbed Himeno. She was hurt right there but there was no sign of it! "It hit her right here! But why is there nothing here? I saw it! I felt it! So why isn't it here?" He asked in confusion.

The other knights could only shake their heads from side to side, unknowing of the answer to his question! There was another long pause of silence until someone broke it.

"Hey look she's waking up!" Hajime said happily pointing to her.

Himeno slowly opened her eyes, just to find all the leafe knights looking down at her. "Whoa! What just happened? …AHHH!" Pat Pat, she patted herself where she had been hurt by the demon larva and looked down and became very confused. "But… it was….did I imagine it…I am so confused!"

"Same as us! And no you did not imagine it, the demon larva did hurt you but, for some odd reason there is no sign of it happening!" Kei said just as confused.

Himeno stood up with the help of Hayate. "Well, it looks like I'm okay and there is no more danger so…there is no problem!" she said with a smile. "Okay then I better get going in know, its getting dark! Goodnight, bye!" She said and began to walk up to her house. The knights said their goodbyes as well and watched their beloved pretear return home safely.

"HIMENO!" They all shouted when Himeno suddenly collapsed without warning. Hayate was the first to get to her, and he fell down at her side. He tried to shake her awake, but as soon as he touched her, he had to pull away.

"HIMENO! She's burning up!" Hayate shouted. "Go! Get Himeno's family! Everyone else we are going to take Himeno to the hospital, Go you meet us there with Himeno's family!" Go took off running to the house and the knights took off into the sky and to the hospital. Hayate was the last to leave, he picked himeno up, then got up himself. Before Himeno completely passed out she heard Hayate say something to her. "Hang on Himeno! Just hang on…Himeno!" He whispered to her. And with that she had completely passed out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**HEHE! YAY, left all of u with a cliffy! Yay, I'm so bad! But don't worry everything has a happy ending! Well maybe! HEHE! LOL! Ok well how did u all like it? Plz review the story! I love getting reviews! And I will reply to ur reviews in the next chapter! But I wont be able to put the next chapter up unless u review! So hurry and review! HURRAY! Cant wait to hear from all of u! thanks a lots! Till the next chapter! ****JA NE! bye!**


	2. The Flower Of White Leafe

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you for reviewing. I am very sorry it took so long to finish the chapter. I have been busy with school and a lot of life drama. But I am so glad I finally finished this chapter! I had some trouble with it but it is done! Btw you all will be meeting a new character but I wont revile who though! HA HA HA! So know on with chapter 2, plz enjoy it.**

**FIGHT HIMENO FIGHT**

**Chapter 2: The Flower Of White Leafe.**

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

Time went by very slowly. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like eternity! Ever since the knights brought Himeno into the Awayuki hospital with Himeno's family, they all could only wait. They explained to the doctors that Himeno fainted on her way home from school. Himeno's family knew that wasn't the truth but they said nothing until the doctors took Himeno away into the emergency room. The hallways were quite, but that silence didn't last very long.

"Uhhhh, this waiting is driving me insane! When are they going to tell us how Himeno is?" Mannen shouted breaking the silence.

"Ohhhhh, my poor baby girl. Himeno." Kaoru bawled with Natsue trying to comfort the concerned father. "P..please tell us what happened?" He directed to the knights.

"Well, to tell the truth we don't know exactly what happened ourselves. All we can say is that we were fighting a demon larva and after we defeated it Himeno fainted and began this fever." Kei said calmly even though he was far from calm at the moment.

"Poor Himeno." Shin said with tears in his eyes. Go tried to comfort him but it was far from the case for any of them.

Everyone became silent once again when a doctor in white came out of the emergency room Himeno was in.

"Doctor, please how is my daughter?" Natsue and Kaoru asked the doctor with great concern.

"Well, not much can be said at this time. She is still unconscious and has a fever of 102. The cause of it is unknown to us, so at this time we are at a stand still. We are giving her medication as we speck to fight the fever and we are taking her to a private room to rest." The doctor said. "Please follow me and I will show you to her room." The doctor turned and began to walk down the hallway to take them to Himeno.

"Aren't you guys coming to see Himeno?" Mawata asked the knights.

"We will let you have your time with Himeno first. Just go right ahead we will come later." Kei told Mawata. She nodded and walked after her family.

Just then Sasame and Takako came rushing in. "Hey everyone. Sasame got me as fast as he could, where is Himeno? Is she okay?" Takako asked concerned for her friend. Ever since the white pretear incident Himeno and Takako became good friends.

"Well, Himeno's family just went to go see her. We want to let them have some time alone with her. And that also brings us to our next topic!" Go said know pointing his attention to Kei. "Kei, why did you lie to Himeno's family?"

"I did not exactly lie. I just did not tell them the whole story." Kei said know about to lose it from all the stress. "Look Himeno's family is worried enough they don't need to know the story in total detail at this time. But our main concern at the time should be what in the world really did happen and how? And as well as how we can help Himeno at this point?"

"So far all we know is that Himeno was struck by the demon larva and just after the fight was over she fainted and began the fever!" Sasame said to recap the situation and everyone kept quite trying to think of an answer. Just then Sasame froze with a look of pure terror on his face, then he shuddered when Takako touched her hand to his shoulder. "…It c…can't be!" He could barely whisper. "Where is Himeno know?" Sasame shouted catching everyone off guard by the loudness of his voice.

"Damn it Sasame! Did you have to scare the life right out of us? Oh well, the doctor took Himeno's family off in that direction!" Go said and then pointed in the way the doctor went a few minutes ago. And just as he did so, Sasame took off running and left the knights and Takako baffled. They said nothing, but only looked at each other and took off running after Sasame, wondering what in the world got into him!

The knights and Takako were to wrapped up in worrying about Himeno and her health, to notice that something or someone evil was lurking around the next corner. It listened in on everything they talked about ever since they all arrived at the hospital. "Hehe!" It chuckled maliciously. "Everything is going according to plan! Perfect!" And with that it disappeared as unnoticed as it had appeared.

The leafe knights and Takako found Himeno's private room in no time, considering the loud bawling coming from it. They approached the door but, Sasame just froze at the door looking down at the ground. "When we go in, just act like everything is okay and that there is no problem!" He said in a low tone which worried them even more then before. They could tell Sasame was very disturbed and upset and this was not something the knight of sound felt often.

"Sasame…" Takako said very worried about him. Sasame's hand reached for the door knob and they walked in on all the commotion in the room. From crying to shouting to she is just faking it to get attention, last comment mainly coming from Mayune. They all turned their attention to the knights and Takako who had just walked in. Himeno's family fell silent except for kaoru's crying which was rather loud. All they could do was look at Himeno no one could move or speck, they were to frozen by her just looking at her in so much pain.

"Ahem!" Mawata had broken the silence. "Mother, why don't we take dad outside for some fresh air." She truly wanted to leave the others alone with Himeno for a while just as they had done. And as well to calm the hyper ventilating Kaoru down as well.

"That sounds like a good idea Mawata. Come know Kaoru, lets go and get some fresh air okay." Natsue said rubbing his back, walking him out of the room.

Mawata was about to follow but she saw Mayune made no effort of leaving. "Come on! You to Mayune!" She said and pushed Mayune out the door.

"How rude Mawata!" Was the last thing you heard Mayune say, before Mawata slammed the door shut after herself and her sisters ignorance. Leaving the knights and Takako alone with Himeno.

For a moment no one made any movement to Himeno, still shocked from Himeno's pain. Then Sasame took the first approach to Himeno. Sasame looked down at Himeno with a very sad expression, then he raised his hand to her face. Everyone else just looked at Sasame trying to figure out what he was trying to do. Just then Sasame's hand began to glow with a white and lavender colored light. His hand levitated over Himeno's face, then his hand slowly traced Himeno's body from her face down to her feet. He stopped at her feet with a jolt of pure shock and fear! "No!" He whispered. "NO! It can't be!" He spoke rather loudly with a crack in his voice.

"Sasame! What's wrong?" Kei asked completely freaked out at Sasame's tone. He had never heard Sasame speck with so much terror in his voice for all the years he had known the knight of sound, which was his whole life.

"I..Its just as I…feared!" Sasame's voice trembled. "Her fever…and her fainting was no accident. It was a TRAP!" Everyone stopped and gasped when Sasame said this. "Himeno…has been poisoned! When the demon larva attacked her, it must have had the poison in the stinger on the arm that stabbed Himeno. This is bad! Really BAD!" Everyone know was completely shocked and couldn't speck. Well almost everyone!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Everyone turned around to find…Hayate said it. He didn't say a word since they arrived up until know. Hayate from the back of the room walked forward to Himeno and Sasame. "Is that true Sasame?" Sasame did not speck, he could not look Hayate in the eyes so he looked down to the ground. "TALK TO ME SASAME!" Hayate screamed grabbing Sasame by the collar of his shirt, about to pummel the life out of Sasame. Kei and Go quickly ran over to Hayate and held him back and telling him to calm down. "Let me go! Sasame needs to learn to not joke like this! Tell me your not serious Sasame!" He yelled even though it wasn't Sasame's fault.

"Hayate! Stop this childish behavior know!" Sasame demanded know looking Hayate straight in the eyes. "Do you think Himeno would want to see you act like this!" He shouted, getting Hayate to lower his tone and calm down enough for Go and Kei to be able to let go of him.

Hayate looked over at Himeno and took a deep breath and looked back at Sasame. "Please Sasame tell me, is it that bad?"

Sasame looked down and began nodding his head. Hayate gasped and the look on his face was far from unspeakable. "It is worse then we could ever imagine!" Sasame struggled to say. "You see the type of poison that has been entered into her is called…Kuroashi poison. I have never seen it myself but there is a legend…"

"I remember know! Sasame you don't mean that one legend of…" Hayate said looking down at Himeno.

"Yes! I do mean that one. It happened a long time ago before any of us were born. A great evil set the Kuroashi poison as a plague onto Leafenia and it took a tremendous amount of lives! The legend of the Great Dark Death!" Sasame said. "But I thought it was only a myth. The Kuroashi poison was said to never exist and if it even did It was supposed to have been

completely destroyed by the ones who saved Leafenia from the plague."

"Sasame, do you know how it started in Leafenia?" Go asked him.

"Yeah, and what about Himeno? Is there a cure for this Kuroashi poison? We have to save her!" Hajime spoke into the conversation know.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Shin and Mannen agreed with Hajime.

Sasame was silent for a moment then cleared his throat and spoke to answer the questions the best he could. "You see, the

Legend says the whole thing in general started in Leafenia by the Kuroashi poison being implanted into the ruling pretear at the time. Every time the pretear would pret with a knight the poison would spread as well as when ever the pretear would spread leafe the same would happen. But it was said that while all the others died the pretear did not die, she was the source of it so she would be the last to die. And there was one knight that did not fall to the spell and together the knight and pretear saved what was left of Leafenia and helped the cycle begin anew." Sasame paused then Takako came over and put her hand on his arm to tell to keep going. "And as for Himeno we have a problem! This poison can only be eliminated by only two things. Either it would have to take the white pretear or another source that I am unaware of to destroy it. But at this time we are short a white pretear, meaning Himeno."

"What are we going to do? How will we save Himeno when she is the only one who can become the white pretear!" Go said in frustration.

"Oh we just have to help Himeno some how!" Hajime said about to cry.

"Wait!" Shin said stepping forward from behind Go. "I just thought of something. Sasame, I think the other source you are thinking about besides the white pretear, is…The Flower Of White Leafe!"

"Shin, how did you know that? Even I did not know that! Hayate and I are the only ones who know anything about this whole thing in detail." Sasame said to shin.

Suddenly Shin grabbed his head and seemed a bit unstable. "My head…it hurts!" He said falling back a little bumping against Go's legs. "I am not sure how I knew that, it just came to me. It didn't even feel as if I was saying it!"

"Actually, Sasame that's right what Shin just said. I remember that The Flower Of White Leafe is the second greatest source of pure leafe. The flower is said to be able to cure any illness or it can even bring the dead back to life!" Hayate spoke up. "The greatest source is the white pretear! Our best hope know is that flower!"

"But Hayate, we don't even know if the flower is real its said to be a myth and a legend just like the plague on Leafenia." Sasame said doubtfully.

"Hey, hey no think about it! It was said that the white pretear was just a legend and Himeno became the white pretear. Same for the Kuroashi poison but know that those two things are real and not just legends. I say anything is possible know so why not say the flower really dose exist!" Mannen said cheerfully with a damn good point!

"Yeah! Yeah!" Shin and Hajime said.

"You know, I hate to admit it but the punk has a very good point! Besides we are going to do anything and everything to save Himeno, so lets get to it!" Go said giving Mannen a good job pat on the back which knocked him over flat on his face. "Oh sorry about that mannen!" go said sounding very sorry and sincere. Then mannen jumped back up and looked go straight in the eyes and was about to say something but turned around after his apology and cursed under his breath to let it all off!

"Yes he does! But keep in mind we don't even have any idea were the flower is!" Sasame said. Everyone became very quite when Sasame made a good point as well.

"The Flower Of White Leafe can be found in Leafenia in The Forest Of Shiroi Hari-Ukiyo! The Forest Of White Crystal-Leafe!" Shin said. Everyone looked in shock at the small boy. Who was know holding his head in great pain.

"How in the world did you know that Shin?" Kei asked the very mentally disturbed Shin.

"I am not sure! It is like someone inside me is telling me these things. Its scary!" Shin said on the verge of tears. Takako came over and gave the small boy a huge in absence of Himeno.

"Whether or not its true or not it's the best lead we have so far and it sounds about right. At least that is what I heard as well!" Hayate said. "Alright, lets not waste anymore time lets go and find that flower and bring it back for Himeno."

"Okay, then its settled we are going to get the flower, but we must keep in mind a very important fact. When Himeno's fever reaches 106 she will die! That's how this type of poison works its twisted ways and right know Himeno's fever is 102.56." Sasame said pointing over to the digital monitor that told them how high Himeno's fever was. "So we have no time to spare we have to hurry!"

"Right!" everyone agreed with Sasame and they turned around to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Sasame said abruptly. "Hayate, I think it is for the best if someone stays behind with Himeno. And I think it should be you and this way you can tell me from time to time how Himeno is. I am the knight of sound after all!"

"Yes, I agree with Sasame. Hayate you stay!" Kei said.

"B…but why me?" Hayate stuttered.

"Uhhh must you even ask that Hayate!" Sasame said with a very very big smile on his face. Then Hayate began to blush a bit and nodded his head agreeing with them.

"Yep Hayate! You have fun guarding Himeno while we get the flower!" Takako said happily and some what tauntingly.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasame said tugging her back by the back of her shirt. "You get to stay here with Hayate and watch Himeno." She was about to ask why she had to stay behind but Sasame beat her to it! "We cant take you along, nothing personal but you would just get in the way!"

Takako turned around and walked over to Hayate, next to Himeno. They exchanged looks and at the same time said, "You all are against us!" They all laughed and together left the room.

Moments after they left Himeno by herself in the hospital room, out of the dark shadows of the room came a dark figure. "Heehee! Idiots, they were to busy worrying about their precious pretear to even sense my presence in the room the whole time!" The person said and approached Himeno's bed side. Looking down at Himeno it laughed evilly and trace its hand down the side of Himeno's face. "I could kill you here and know little white pretear…but I wont! Where will the fun in that be!" It went over to the window where the bright sun shone into the room and quickly closed the curtains hating the sunlight, then it looked back at Himeno. "Everything is going as it should and as I had planned. Soon very soon everything will set into place completely and you can do nothing to stop me little pre…" It stopped talking when the door knob turned and voices were approaching. It vanished without a trace when Himeno's family came in. This was not over, not by a long shot.

At that same time on the roof top of the hospital, the leafe knights stood ready and had already opened a portal to Leafenia.

"Have a safe trip and come back soon!" Takako bid them good luck.

"And remember to make it fast! We have only so much time to spare and for Himeno's sake if nothing else come back soon and safe with that flower!" Hayate said reminding the knights about to go through the portal.

"Don't worry we will be careful and come back soon, if only Hayate would stop talking so much!" Sasame said jokingly trying to get at least one person to smile even a little.

"HA HA HA! Very funny, get going already!" Hayate shot back.

"Bye!" they all bided to each other and with that they had passed through the portal to Leafenia.

"Come on Hayate! Why don't we wait for them inside with Himeno!" Takako said to Hayate and they went inside the hospital to wait for what would seem like forever. But that was the only thing they could do know. They could only wait!

**Hey everyone so this was chapter 2. What did you all think? Hope you all liked it, and thanks for reviewing it helped bring this chapter out much faster even though it took me a long time to finish. So who is this mysterious person from the shadows? Well I am not going say! you just have to figure it out your self's. you are welcome to try though and write what you think in a review. Will the knights make it back in time to save Himeno? Or does this Flower Of White Leafe even exist? You just have to keep reading to find out! Ok so here are some come backs from all of you who reviewed. Thanks bye! JA NE.**

**1. nimblnymph- I am very happy you like my story. You always love my stories, I love yours a lot to. I hope you liked this new chapter and thanks for helping me out sister! You are going to love chapter 3, I think you are going to cry sweetie! Lets get the tissues out and cry together! **

**2. Dreamgirllogan- Thanks so much for putting my story into your favs! Yay I'm so happy I am doing my happy dance. Okay, well I am glad I got you to say "OMG" but just letting you get prepared I think you will be saying that a lot very soon and as well as the chills you will get those to!**

**3. Invisible Love- I'm glad you like the story and that it kept you on edge that's good! very good! HEHEHE! Okay Rina is not going to go evil with this but I am going to scare the crap out of every last one of you! HEHE, but I wont give anything away I am going to have you guessing until the last minute.**

**4. Darkraven1990- I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter I hope you like this one as well. I have a writing block, but looks like I destroyed it cuz I got chapter 2 up! Yep I took a hammer, a chisel, oh and maybe some power tools and a chin saw! Vroom Vroom! WOOHOO! Yay, thanks very much!**

**5. Lee- I'm happy you like chapter1 and I hope you liked chapter 2. Plz review and tell me. Stick around for the next one to. **

**6.Kagomefan13- Hey I am happy you liked the story. Please keep reading, I hope you like the rest of my little story and I will be coming out with more stories soon I hope. Thanks again.**

**7.Aelita89- Thanks I am happy you liked my story, and don't worry everyone will be seeing a lot of stories from me. My writing career is not over till the fat lady sings! "LA LA LA…!" ohm shut up! Hehe lol! Plz keep reading and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2.**

**8.sapphire68- I am happy you liked my story. Thanks for the encouraging words. And plz write some stories you never know wat you can do until you try. I am sure if you posted a story then you will know if it is good or not when ppl review. I promise I will be one of ur reviewers and don't give up if you need help just ask me I help ppl all the time. And btw this is only my second story and my last story wasn't even long and I though I sucked at writing. Well I guess the reviews say else wise! so just go for it!**


	3. Chapter 3: My one and only!

-1**Hey everyone! Please forgive, for leaving you all hanging for so long! Bad Rina Bad! But really I had a major writing block! Even my hammer and chisel couldn't break it! I had half of this story sitting in my notebook then something happened and I finished it! Wow…but I am so sad everyone! I really was sad when I finished this, but I am going to stop talking and let you all read this final chapter of Fight Himeno Fight! **

_**Fight Himeno Fight!**_

_**Chapter 3: My one and only!**_

In leafenia, the knights flew through the sky as fast as they could to get to the forest of white crystal leafe. The one and only problem they faced was…they were lost! They had no clue where the forest was.

"WHERE IN LEAFENIA ARE WE GOING!" Mannen screamed, making the other knights stop knowing he had a point, for once.

"We don't know where it is and all this flying in circles isn't helping us or Himeno!" Hajime spoke up, but none of them knew where to begin. Leafenia was a very big place after all!

"Wait a minute!" Go said and snapped his fingers. "Shin, can you find out where to go? After all most of the information we got so far was from you and the scary voice in your head!" Go said trying to put it in a good way but failed! 'oh great, know I am making him sound like a psycho nut!' Go thought to himself with a funny look on his face.

"I can try, but I cant promise anything!" Shin said and fell silent and began to concentrate to find the voice from before. He searched in the darkness of his mind but found nothing. Just then a voice from before came from the darkness.

"Are you looking for me child!" The voice said. "do you want to know which way to go?" the icy voice said, and shin nodded his head. " then come closer and I will tell you!"

The knights were beginning to worry since shin had not responded to them in a while. "do you think I should hit him on the head so he wakes up?" mannen said.

"how about you shut up you little brat!" Go said, hitting mannen hard on the head for saying that!

"OWWWWWW! Go you big…"mannen said when he was interrupted by shin who's eyes jolted open scaring everyone half to death!

He looked up at everyone gathered around him and they sighed with relief. "I found out where we need to go. Its north from here in between those two mountains there in the distance!" shin said pointing out into the distance.

"Alright way to go shin and scary psycho voice in shin's head!" Go said. 'oopps!' Go thought, as he clapped his hands over his mouth. The knights looked at Go with the evil eye and shin looked like he was about to cry from thinking he was crazy. "shin I didn't…"

"SHUT UP GO!" all the knights but shin shouted at go making him topple over.

"If thats the way we have to go, then lets go. But I am afraid it wont be easy, I cense a very strong leafe energy barrier." kei said seriously.

"I cense it to kei. We should be ready for anything. I have a feeling this could be a trap." Sasame said, and with that they all took of once again to their destination.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back on earth, Hayate was encouraging Himeno to hang on. She looked like she was in unbearable pain. Hayate softly spoke to her hoping his voice would reach her. "don't worry Himeno!" Hayate whispered to her, sitting in a chair next to her stroking her hand gently, only the two of them were there. But the look of pure worry on his face was unbearable. "the others are looking for a cure right know, and they will be back soon, we wont let anything happen to you. So there's nothing to worry about, okay…I hope." he said trying to smile for her. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead hoping with all his might the others wound come back soon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meanwhile in the dark depths of leafenia, a plot had taken place. A trap set and the bait coming ever so closer. And a wheel was spun with no hope of stopping or going back. "your majesty! Everything is going well. The fools wont know what hit them. Soon very soon, we can promise your victory!" A man said bowing to the person sitting in a black thrown at the top of a black stair case and four more people bowing at the bottom as well. And floating in front of that person were two large mirrors, on the left was a mirror that showed hayate and himeno. And on the right was the other mirror showing knights flying to the sacred forest.

The person sitting on the thrown looked from on mirror to the other and smiled wickedly. "heehee, good very good! Perfect!" the person chuckled evilly into the darkness, followed by laughs from the five bowing people.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"we are almost there!" shin said as they all approached the mountains. "whoa! Is that it?" shin asked in amazement, when they got to a clearing in the mountains.

They all stopped in dead in their tracks and gazed in amazement. Below them was a big beautiful forest, but there was something different about it! "I..I guess it has to be." Go said to answer shin's earlier question. "but the forest its…made of white crystal leafe! If this isn't it I don't know what is!" Go said in disbelief, and off in the distance they could see a huge crystal place!

"This must be a very sacred place, judging the fact everything is white leafe and the strong leafe barrier around the forest, maybe even we cant get in!" Sasame said, they descended to the ground to a very large gate door leading into the forest.

"Hey look, there is something written here on the huge door, but I cant read it!" Mannen said pointing to the door.

"That's because its written in ancient leafenian. Its an ancient language used by the first knights and pretears, and some knights and pretears still know it but not many. Luckily, I learned the language so I can read it." Kei bragged proudly, the others just looked at each other. Kei began to scan then read it out loud in translated form. "here by this. This is the forest of white crystal leafe and is a sacred place. No evil shall enter here. Only those of purity and pure beings may enter beyond these gates into the forest. If you are unworthy, the moment you try to enter you shall die! Try to enter but you have been warned!"

Everyone remained silent, until Mannen spoke up. "hey no problem, we are leafe knights, we are worthy enough we have nothing to fear."

"The brat has a point, again. We really have nothing to fear!" Go agreed, they all nodded their heads and stepped up to the gate. The leafe energy began to glow around them as they were being judged for their worthiness. They were all chosen worthy and the gates opened only for them when…the ground began to shake violently. "w…what's going on!" Go spat out.

"An earthquake?" kei questioned. Suddenly the ground broke away and the knights were forced to fly into the sky. They hovered over were they were just standing, and down below were the ground collapsed were six demon larva! "What the hell! Damn it, it was a trap just as I thought!" kei said angrily.

The demon larva's attacked them, and they dodged out of the way just in time. "Mannen! Hajime! Shin!" Sasame shouted to the younger knights closest to the gate. "Go and get to the large place in the middle of the forest. The flower has to be there, we are all counting on you!"

"What about all of you?" Shin asked very concerned.

"We'll be fine, just go! We will keep the demon larva at bay. We don't have much time, Himeno is counting on the three of you!" Sasame shot back.

The three younger knights exchanged looks, and nodded their heads and flew off into the forest to find the flower. The gates closed behind them, and the others hoped the three little ones would be okay as they faced six big problems!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Your majesty! The three younger knights escaped into the forest! What should we do, the demon larva cant follow them in there!" The man from before began to panic standing next to the person in the black throne. They both looked into the mirror 3rd mirror that had appeared know, with the three younger knights racing to the palace in the center of the forest.

"Relax, don't worry. Everything is fine I expected this, but they will never get to the flower and make it back in time! The older knights are fighting for their lives with out their pretear and the pretear Himeno is fighting for her life from my little poison! Either way their will be a death today or a few…wonderful isn't it! Besides, the younger knights will never get that flower because the legend says only a knight of an earth element has the powers to claim the flower, and we made sure they didn't have such a knight, right? So there is no problem, their efforts are in vain! Hehe…HAHAHA! The person in the throne laughed wickedly.

"yes, you are right your majesty. HAHAHA!" The man laughed with the person on the throne, and they looked into the three mirrors and smiled wickedly at the plot they placed on the knights and their pretear. The knights were weakening and the evil was winning what could they do know!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Something was beeping and rather loud at that. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Hayate sat up eyes closed and rubbing them with the back of his hands. He had big bags under his eyes and it could have been from the worry or his lack of sleep. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Hayate opened his eyes showing two very tired looking dark blue eyes. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Where is that blasted beeping coming from? Cant a guy get some sleep around here!" Hayate shouted very annoyed by the beeping. He fell asleep in his chair next to himeno, he looked around the room and right across from him on the other side of Himeno was a black box with a red flashing light were the beeping was coming from! Hayate squinted his tired eyes at the box and his eyes shot open and his lips began to tremble as he stood up from his chair. "1...105!" He could barley whisper.

Suddenly a nurse came into the room, "sir, please keep your voice down. This is a hospital after all!" The women said to hayate. Her eyes wondered from hayate over to the beeping box and her eyes shot wide as well. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR, COME QUICK!" She screamed into the hallway. Hayate didn't say anything or more like he couldn't. He began to step back looking down at Himeno as doctors and nurses came rushing into the room.

Just then Takako and Himeno's family were walking down the hall to Himeno's room. When they saw all the commotion by Himeno's room they ran to her room to find doctors and nurses all over the place and Hayate standing off in the corner of the room looking like he was in a trance. Takako went up to hayate, "what's going on Hayate, what's wrong with Himeno?" she asked worried about her good friend, but he didn't answer her, it was as if he wasn't even in there! "TALK TO ME HAYATE!" she screamed at him and grabbed him by his shirt about to cry!

As If he snapped back into reality he looked down at a very teary eyed Takako and back to Himeno who was being put on a transportation bed and taken out of the room by the doctors! "Himeno is in big trouble!"

Hayate said running out of the room after Himeno. Takako and Himeno's family followed after them knowing something very wrong was going on!

"what's wrong with Himeno?" a very concerned Mawata asked, hoping to get an answer from someone.

"I am not sure, but it is very bad!" Takako answered mawata.

The doctors and nurses took Himeno into the emergency room and the nurse from before turned around and stopped Hayate, Takako, and Himeno's family from going any further! "I am sorry but you cant come in here. Please wait out here." she said and turned to go inside.

Just then Mawata shouted out, "please wait! What is wrong with my sister?"

The nurse looked sadly at them and said, "Miss. Awayuki is in terrible danger!" and went inside without another word.

Everyone became very quite and just stood there helpless! Takako looked at Hayate and knew this was even harder on him. Hayate looked at the door and dropped his head to look at the floor, he couldn't believe what was happening and he couldn't do anything for her. He hated the fact he was so helpless to help her. "Himeno…" Hayate whispered to him self. 'Oh god! Guy's please hurry back!' Hayate thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Go screamed as one of the demon larva grabbed hold of him and began to drain his leafe.

"Hang on Go!" Kei shouted and he zapped the larva with his light. The larva dropped Go and backed away with its injury and Kei ran over to him. "Are you alright Go?"

"Yeah…sure, no problem just a little weak!" Go said out of breath. "damn it we cant last much longer!" Go said sitting up.

"Lets just hope the others can get that flower soon!" Sasame said landing next to Kei and Go, and they were once again being surrounded by the demon larva! "Shit…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The three younger knights reached the huge crystal palace, but they had a small problem! No doors! "so…how do we get in?" Mannen asked.

"How should I know! This place is well guarded though." Hajime said.

"It sure is big though!" Shin said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement! "so how do we get in?" Mannen asked again.

"How should I…OH don't start that again! We don't know, darn it Mannen!" Hajime said very annoyed at Mannen at the moment.

"What you want to start something Hajime? Bring it on pal!" Mannen teased.

"AHHH Mannen don't start! You need to grow up!"

"what are you afraid! Come on show me what a tough guy you are Hajime!"

"I am not afraid of you! I can bet you any day! AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"STOP IT!" Shin screamed at them who were in the middle of pulling each others hair out! "this isn't helping Himeno! Did you two forget we are everyone's last hope!"

Mannen and Hajime looked at each other and sighed. They let go of each other and realized Shin was being more mature then they were. "hey look! There is something over there?"

They ran over to a side of the palace were there were two huge doors but they were embedded into the wall so they couldn't be opened! "Well know we know where to get in, but how do…" Hajime said and then stopped him self quickly and looked over at Mannen, who was opening his mouth to start another can of worms! But before he could take a deep breath or muter a word, Hajime jumped at him and shouted! "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"

Mannen held his breath and let it out in a sigh! He looked over at the doors and noticed something! "hey, check it out! Its another note written in ancient leafenian!"

"Oh get the one time we need Kei he isn't here!" Hajime said with a sigh.

"I can read it! I don't know why but I can read it!" Shin said walking up to the wall with the writing and he put his small hand up to the wall with the writing.

"Yeah Shin you can…WHAT!" Mannen and Hajime shouted in shock!

Shin began to read the writing with a blank stare in his eyes. "For anyone to read this you have made it into the forest and to this palace! You have shown your worthiness but to enter passed here into the depths of this palace you must be more then worthy! No one may enter this palace unless you are a pure knight or pretear! Know is your final judgment! Are you worthy? Step forward and prove yourself!" Shin stopped reading and the blank stare from Shin's eyes left and he turned around to a very shocked Mannen and Hajime. "Mannen! Hajime! Let's see if we are worthy!"

They nodded their heads and stepped up to the door, and placed one hand on the door as if their bodies were moving on their own. They concentrated their leafe and then a bright white light came from the wall and it pushed Mannen and Hajime away leaving Shin the only one standing there! Mannen and Hajime stood up as the wall began to part and the two doors began to open. A blinding white light came from inside and suddenly a women's voice came from inside! "So you have passed the test young one! Are you a leafe knight?"

"y…yes! I'm the knight of plants!" Shin stuttered.

"Don't fear me little one! I am here to help you and your friend. Come knight of plants!" the voice shin to Shin.

"Ummm…excuse me miss. Voice! What about the two of us?" Hajime asked confused.

"You two will wait out here! This is a job only the knight of plants can complete inside this palace!" the voice said.

"but…" Shin said.

"well get going already Shin!" Mannen said.

"yeah its up to you know! We are all counting on you Shin especially Himeno!" Hajime encouraged!

Shin looked at them and smiled. " Okay! Ill be back soon and we will save Himeno…and I am coming back with the flower!" He said and walked inside and the wall closed behind him! Know all Mannen and Hajime could do was wait for Shin to come back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"AHHHHHH! NO! WHY! How could you miss this!" The person in the dark throne screamed at the man cowering behind the thrown! The person look furiously into the 3rd mirror, when Shin had just entered into the sacred palace! "How could you miss the fact they really had a knight of plants!" the person screamed again! And stood up and fired many dark energy blasts all over the place breaking many things and possibly barbecuing a certain cowering man!

"Y…your majesty! I think you should really watch your temper…I…" the man in the black cape stuttered stepping out from behind the throne after the dark blasts stopped.

The person stepped up to the man and gave him a wicked little smile. "my temper…MY TEMPER!" the person screamed into his face shattering all the remaining windows that were not broken. "That would be the least of my worries, because of your stupid mistake! To who knows why I don't kill you know! I have been planning this for to long to have it ruined by some little knight of PLANTS!" the person screamed again as it echoed through the dark palace!

Suddenly four dark lights appeared at the bottom of the stair case, and two men and two women appeared. One of the guys stepped out, "What the heck is going on around here! Uhhh, who killed the place!" the guy said! The person at the top of the stairs turned around and unleashed a dark energy ball at the guy! He barely dodged it, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I didn't do nothing! Someone's got her panties up in a bunch!"

"SHUT UP!" The person scream and started to walk down the stairs!

"Y…your majesty where are you going?" the man asked walking behind the person!

"where the hell do you think stupid! I am going to take the job you couldn't finish into my own hands! I am not going to let them ruin this for me!" the person said reaching the bottom of the stairs! "princess of disaster, Saigai! I want you to go pay the knights a little visit! And I expect you not to fail me understand!…and take Shiku with you, but make sure he doesn't do anything and just watches!"

"yes your majesty! I wont let you down!" Saigai said and went over and grabbed Shiku by his cape and dragged him off to their mission.

The other three just watched them disappear and thought what a big baby their co-leader could be sometimes! "well…WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" the person screamed again!

"yes your majesty!" they all said scrambling to get out of their before she got even madder.

"Hmmp…pretear you wont get off that easy!" the person said and disappeared herself!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Shin walked in through the doors and they closed behind him. There was a bright flash of white light, Shin covered his eyes from the light. And when the light dimmed he saw the palace inside was huge! "Whoa! This place is ten times bigger then Himeno's house!" Shin said in amazement. But something was different…everything was made of crystal leafe! It all was so white and clear and beautiful! Pillars and mirrors and there were two white thrones and a crystal floor and many many flowers! "wow! This place…its amazing!"

"so you like my home little one?" the women's voice from before said! Shin looked all over then looked over to a tall grand white stair case when a beautiful lady stood! She looked about a little older then Himeno but had long beautiful golden blonde hair that reached down to the floor. She had clear blue eyes and fair white skin. And was wearing a long white and baby blue silk dress that trailed behind her! "What is you name little knight of plants?" she asked sweetly and walked up to him.

"S…Shin! My name is Shin! Ummm…who are you?" shin asked.

She knelt down in front of him and smiled sweetly and patted his head. " well Shin it is very nice to meet you. Aren't you sweet, you grew up nicely!" she said gently. "oh pardon my manners, my name is Sakura Shiroi. I am the very first pretear of leafenia! I am also the very first white pretear as well! Your friend Himeno is the second white pretear, she should be very honored!"

"really? Wow you know a lot…wait how do you know about Himeno?"

"I know many things! For example, you are here in search of the flower of white leafe!"

"yes that's right! Wow you really do know a lot! So is the flower really real?" Shin asked cutely.

"Heehee…you are so cute Shin. Of course its real and its here inside my palace!" Sakura said smiling.

"oh that great! Ummm…please can I have it my friend really…"

"Needs it!" Sakura finished his sentence. "of course she does and I would be more then happy to help you! We have to save pretear Himeno and we cant let the evil ones win know can we! We all have to stick together!"

"Thank you Sakura, so much!" Shin said teary eyed that they were going to be able to save Himeno.

Sakura smile at shin and stood up from the crystal floor and motioned Shin to follow her. Shin walked my her side and her flowing long hair and dress trailed behind her. They walked up to the grand stair case where Sakura first appeared. She called out into the palace and her words echoed through it, "Tatsujin! Taiyo! Tski! Daichi! Please come out we have a guest!" suddenly four bright lights of white, gold, silver, and emerald appeared before them. And four knights emerged from the lights, "everyone I would like you to meet Shin, the knight of plants! Shin these and the four original knights of leafenia! Why don't you introduce your self's to Shin." Sakura said sweetly and stepped aside.

The tallest knight stepped forward to Shin. Shin looked up at him and he was even taller then Hayate but not much taller. He had long straight white and silver hair down past his waist. He had white clear eyes with a little baby blue in them and fair skin. He was wearing a type of white tuxedo suit and a white cape. And black boots. And a kind of pendant hung from his neck. "Hello Shin! I am Tatsujin, the knight of leafe its nice to see you again!" he smiled and stepped aside next to Sakura.

Next two other knights came up together and they look exactly alike. "hey there Shin, I am Taiyo, the knight of sun!" Taiyo said. "and I am Tski, the knight of moon" Tski said. "nice to meet you!" They said together! Tski hung one arm on Taiyo's shoulder. They were twin brothers, the only difference was Taiyo had straight golden blonde hair and was a little past his shoulders! And golden yellow eyes and fair peachy white skin. And Tski had straight silver hair a little past his shoulders like his brothers. And had silver eyes and fair peachy white skin. They both wore long sleeve white shirts and long white baggy pants. And black shields all over their bodies. On their knees, elbows, wrists, and body shields. And black boots and Taiyo had a white and gold cape and Tski had a white and silver cape. (A.N. if anyone reading this has read or seen Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden then the outfit looks just like the one limdo/rimudo/uruki wears for his Qu-dong assassin outfit! I love him! HeeHee!) They stepped aside as well.

And last but not least was the last knight in the group. He was tall about the height like Go and he had short straight black hair down to his cheeks. He had brown eyes and light tanned skin. And wore black baggy pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a black armor vest and black boots and a green cape. "Hi Shin! My name is Daichi, I am the knight of earth."

Sakura stepped up to shin, "Alright then lets get down to business! Shin is here on a very important mission and Daichi we are going to need your help once again! I am afraid the epidemic has begun again but this time it has been implanted into pretear Himeno and her life is in grave danger!"

"then I will be more then happy to help you Sakura! Come one shin I will need your help to alright!" Daichi said.

"okay I will do anything I can!"

"great okay then follow us then Shin!" Tatsujin said and began to walk up the grand stair case and the others followed and Sakura motioned Shin to take her hand and come with her.

They walked up the stairs and through a hall or two up another stair case and down another hall and finally came to a dead end or so it seemed! Tatsujin stepped up to the wall and place his hand on the wall and began to recite a spell. "oh great leafe residing within me I call upon you and summon you thus! Obey me and open your door to me!" suddenly the wall parted open and lead to a short hallway with one giant door! "we haven't had to come here in quite some time know but it is time to open these doors once more." Tatsujin said.

"Right! Okay Shin ready to help us! We need you to Sakura." Daichi said. And stepped up next to Tatsujin.

Sakura and Shin stepped up to the grand door and the twins stepped back. Tatsujin, Daichi, Sakura, and Shin placed their hands onto the door. "know Shin all you have to do is concentrate your leafe onto getting in here!" Daichi said, and they all did so and Daichi began to recite another spell. "I am the knight of the earth and I call you now! Take these pure leafe powers and allow us entrance to your sacred grounds!" the doors began to shake and they all took their hands off and stepped back and the doors opened to revile a huge room even whiter and purer then the palace its self (if that's possible!) inside was a room full of pure leafe energy and leafe in the form of plants! And in the center of the room was a giant white flower.

"could that be…" Shin asked in shock as they all walked inside.

"The flower of white leafe! Yes that is the grand source of it! A long time ago when the kuroashi plague was unleashed through me! We found this place and with the source of the white flower of leafe I was able to become the white pretear once again and use this to destroy the plague and bring back all the dead knights! But I thought we had rid the poison totally but it seems we were wrong." Sakura said.

"so that really happened and it wasn't just a legend! But I wanted to ask…what happened to the other three knights from your team?" Shin asked. Sakura got a terrible look on her face, as if she was about to be sick. "S…Sakura?" Shin asked very worried and touched her leg to see if she was alright. And she fell to floor and hugged her body and began to tremble.

"SAKURA!" Tatsujin yelled and dropped down next to her and the others gathered around her. Tatsujin put his arm around Sakura's shoulder to comfort her and stop her from trembling.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt her…I…" shin stuttered afraid he did this to her.

"n…no Shin its not your fault! don't worry, you see shin the other three knight from our team…Hoshi…Jikoji…Sora…" she stuttered out with tears in her eyes. "They…they died! Back when all this first happened they died protecting me and…"

"and we tried to bring them back to life but somehow they didn't return!" Tatsujin interrupted. "you see Shin I am the knight of leafe, and I am they one who brings they knights and pretears into the cycle of life. That is how I knew you before you knew me! We tried many times but no matter what I did I couldn't bring them back!"

They were all quite for a moment and Shin couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sakura stood up and looked down at Shin, "that's not important right know! We really need to get you going with the flower back to your friend." Shin nodded his head and followed Sakura up to the giant flower and the others stay behind at the entrance. They walked up a path leading up to the center of the flower, and inside of the giant flower was a pool of leafe nectar and many small flowers of white leafe! "know listen to me carefully Shin!" Sakura turned around and knelt down to Shin. She picked a flower and handed it to shin, "here is exactly what you need to do to make the flower work to save pretear Himeno…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What's taking Shin so long?" Mannen exclaimed stretching out on his back!

"How should I know, but the thing is we are just sitting here and the others could need our help. Then again maybe its better if we were weren't there!" Hajime said sitting up and closed his eyes.

"…what's taking Shin so long?" Mannen said with a sigh.

Hajime's eyes shot open and gave Mannen a dead glare! "MANNEN!"

"H…Hajime take it easy. don't do anything you might regret!" Mannen said backing away from Hajime who was about to kill him! When suddenly the doors to the palace opened again and Shin came out! "Shin! So great to see you buddy I thought something happened to you!" Mannen said nervously hiding behind shin from Hajime!

"Shin…" they turned around to find Sakura and the other knights. "don't forget what I told you alright!"

"who is that Shin? Hajime asked.

Shin nodded his head to Sakura. "that's Sakura the first pretear and her knights! Lets go back know okay, I have the flower know!" shin said and showed the flower Sakura gave him to Mannen and Hajime.

"Way to go Shin!" Mannen said.

"yeah lets go know!" Hajime said. And they flew into the sky back to the others at the entrance to the forest.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Shit is this it! There is no way we can win!" Go said collapsed to his knees.

"we cant give up but this does look bad even for us!" Kei said completely exhausted. The six demon larva still stood and surrounded them and they had no energy left to fight anymore, it seemed as if they finally lost.

"…wait! Look!" Sasame said and pointed to the forest and out came flying the three younger knights!

"Hey guys miss us!" Mannen said.

"Ha…like hell we did!" Go said out of breath.

The three landed in front of them and tried to get the demon larva to get back a little, but they couldn't fight them off. "darn it what are we going to do?" Hajime said, they were completely surrounded know and they had no way to get out of their grasp.

"LIGHT OF LEAFE!" a voice shot out and all the six demon larva were destroyed with the strong energy from the leafe blast. When the light dulled out the knights looked up to find a familiar face! "Hey everyone I thought you might need some help!" Sakura said with a smile and landed out of the sky.

"Sakura!" Shin said. He ran up to her and she patted his head and everyone else was confused except for Shin, Hajime and Mannen. "everybody this is Sakura the first pretear!" Shin said and looked up at her but she looked different. She was the pretear of leafe! She wore a dress down to her ankles made from silk and white crystal and wore a crystal tiara in her hair and crystal heal shoes!

"you all are injured! Let me help you!" Sakura said sadly and stepped up to the older knights that were sitting in pain. She lifted her hands up to them and healed them with pure leafe energy. All of their injuries had vanished as if they were never there. "there that's better!"

"yes thank you! You have awesome powers pretear Sakura!" Kei said standing up!

"thank you! Its not a problem, its my job! but you all should get going know, pretear Himeno is in grave danger!" Sakura said and a crystal ball appeared in her hands and an image appeared inside it! It was Himeno and she was in terrible pain as her fever got higher and higher. And Hayate had been calling for them for a while know! The image disappeared and so did the crystal ball! "Shin has the flower in his possession and he had help from my knights and myself! Know please go and be very careful!"

They all nodded their heads and flew into the sky. "Goodbye Sakura! We will meet again wont we?" shin said.

"I am sure we will!" Sakura said as they flew off and she waved them goodbye for know and returned back into the forest and back to her palace where her friends were waiting for her. And she prayed that they would make it there in time!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back on earth at the hospital Hayate, Takako, and Himeno's family waited anxiously in front of the emergency room and still no word of himeno's condition! Takako was very worried as well but she was worried about Hayate and how he was taking this. And then there were the knights yet to return or contact them! She went up to Hayate who was sitting by himself on a bench and he looked like he was in deep thought! She put her hand on his shoulder and made him jump, and he looked up at her and she smiled at him. "don't worry Hayate they will be back soon and Himeno will get through this! She is a strong girl!"

"yeah but…I can help but worry!" Hayate said and Takako sat down next to him. Hayate suddenly grabbed his head as if he was in pain.

"Hayate what's wrong?" Takako asked worried.

"uhhh…Sasame? What? Alright, okay we will be there!" Hayate spoke to himself or Sasame. He looked over to Takako who did not understand what just happened. "Sasame just contacted me, he said they are fine and they will be here soon. And to meet them on the roof top!" Takako nodded her head and they got up to leave.

"where are you two going?" Mawata asked.

"The others are back. We will be right back promise!" Hayate said. Mawata smiled and Hayate and Takako ran down the hall to the roof to meet the others.

The two waited on the roof top when the portal to leafenia opened and out stepped the others. "Hey we are back and still alive!" Go joked.

"glad to hear it! Did you get the flower?" Hayate asked. Shin stepped forward and showed Hayate the flower. " great job you guys, we made it just in time!"

"so you think!" a voice came out of no where!

"tsk…who's there?" Hayate asked pissed off. A black portal appeared in front of the doorway inside the hospital and out stepped and man and woman. "Who the hell are you?"

"oh well what kind of greeting is this? Hmmp…I am princess of disaster Saigai." saigai said. She was wearing a black silk dress like the one fenril wore.

"and I am destruction knight Shiku!" Shiku said. He was wearing a full black suit and armor and a black cape.

"Now lets make this easy and you give us the flower of white leafe Hmmm…Takako? Is that you? It is, what are you doing back with these losers? So the rumors where right then you went back to being a goody girl! Oh well you were weak for a princess of disaster anyway so what does it matter!" Saigai taunted Takako and Sasame stepped in front of Takako to hide her from Saigai!

Shin stood away from them to protect the flower. "ill take this!" Shiku said and popped out of the ground and took the flower straight out of Shin's hands! "oh boy you all are so blind you did even notice me sneak away and get the flower! HAHA!"

"Good job Shiku, the majesty will be pleased!" Saigai said when Shiku appeared next to her and gave her the flower. "say bye-bye to your last hope to save your precious pretear!" she said and used her dark powers to burn the flower of white leafe to ashes!

"NO!" they all screamed but it was to late the flower was gone.

"so sad to rain on your parade! No I am happy to!" Shiku said and they both chuckled wickedly at the knights! "have to say its been fun but we have other things to do and celebrate our victory and your not-victory! Later leafe saps!" and they disappeared once again.

They all were quite, knowing know nothing they could do could save Himeno! They didn't have enough time to make it back to the forest for another flower. Hayate walked forward to the ashes of the flower and dropped to his knees. "damn it…damn it…DAMN IT!" He screamed into the wind. Everyone looked at Hayate and couldn't bare to think the thought of what was going to happen!

Shin stepped out next to Hayate and shyly said, "please Hayate don't be sad!"

"don't you get it Shin… THEY WON! We lost, there is nothing we can do know!"

"that's not true!" Shin said with a smile! "they counted their victory to soon so they lost it!" Hayate looked up at Shin who wasn't making much cense! "always stay one step ahead of your opponent! And have a back up plan! Sakura taught me that! She knew this would happen!" Shin said calmly but Hayate was still confused and now did know who the heck Sakura was. Shin put out his hands and his medallion began to glow and he said one of his spells, "hiraita!" and out of his medallion came a vile of the flower of white leafe nectar.

"Shin is that the flower too?" kei asked.

"yes it is. you see Sakura expected this to happen so we put the nectar of the flower in here and into my medallion for safe keeping!" Shin said.

"okay I follow that but…Who the heck is Sakura?" Hayate asked very confused.

"she is the first pretear!" Shin said.

"okay first pretear…WHAT? What do you mean first pretear she was supposed to died hundreds of years ago!" Hayate said in shock.

"She was very alive when I saw her…oh! Right Hayate I have to tell you something important Sakura wanted you to know!" Shin said!

"ME…?"

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"here is exactly what you have to do to make the flower work to save pretear Himeno…!" Sakura said. "here is the flower and I am giving you a vile of the nectar of the flower!"

"why the nectar?" Shin asked.

"Because I healer is not the flower but its nectar! Keep the nectar inside your medallion and don't take it out unless it is your last hope! Know when you get back to your pretear, tell knight Hayate of the wind, that he is the only one who can save her! In the legend and truth the flower of leafe's power can only be used through the power of love! And the person dearest out of all of you to pretear Himeno is knight Hayate! And the power of the flower has to be given to her through the power and kiss of true love or it wont work, understand Shin! You tell that to him alright, its your only hope of saving her!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Everyone looked up at Hayate who's face was red redder the red! "Y..YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

They grabbed him by his white coat and dragged him back into the hospital! "its time to come out with your feeling Hayate my good friend!" Sasame said!

"come on isn't there another way Shin?" Hayate asked desperately.

"nope she told me that's the only way!"

"gulp!" sweat drops poor down Hayates face!

They reached the emergency room doors and Shin pushed the vile into Hayate's hands. "remember it only works if you take the nectar and then give it to her through your kiss!"

"I swear this is a set up!" Hayate said nervously.

"Hayate don't be a baby. Himeno's life is in danger and you are the only one who can save her and if its just one kiss don't you think its worth it!" Sasame told him straight out.

'himeno…he is right if I don't Himeno will…' Hayate turned around and ran into the emergency room where Himeno was followed by the others and Himeno's family.

"you cant be in here this is a staff zone only!" a doctor shouted at Hayate while he was trying to get to Himeno.

"get out of my way! I am the only one who can save her know!" Hayate shouted back and shoved his way over. The doctors and nurses tried to hold him back but the others pulled them out of the way to let Hayate get to Himeno's side! "Hang on Himeno I am here know!" Hayate said to Himeno who was in a great deal of pain and the monitor read her fever was 105.94 and rapidly increasing. Hayate opened the vile and put they nectar into his mouth, and knelt down and lowered his lips to Himeno's. 'please leafe let this work! Please save her.' He prayed with all his heart and kissed her deeply. His hand found hers and he griped it tightly hoping with all his might she would pull through.

"105.97...105.98...105.99..." the monitor read. "beep…beep…beep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…………….!"

Hayate parted his lips from Himeno's and looked at her still face. She wasn't breathing…she! "no…no we made it in time…we…no…!" Hayate said still holding her hand but know dropped to his knees.

"Hayate…Himeno…!" Takako said teary eyed as Sasame wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

They all began to cry, because this time they really lost their pretear! The doctors and nurses left the room to leave them with Himeno. Hayate stood up looked down on Himeno who looked like she was just sleeping and having a nice dream. He embraced her and held her close, hoping she would just come back to life like before! 'Himeno…I am so sorry. I couldn't save you I tried but it wasn't enough I couldn't even protect you the one thing I cared about most!' he thought as tears rolled down his face. He brushed his hand across her face and kissed her once again. Hoping with all his heart that something would happen, her lip were soft but getting colder and colder. 'just please bring her back…please I cant live with out her!' he thought. His thoughts and his passion for Himeno triggered something just then.

_**The boundless future stretches across the skies**_

"………beep……..beep………"

"105.92...104.52.…102.22.…"

_**And I am reborn anew**_

Everyone looked up at the monitors still connected to Himeno. Hayate parted his lips from his kiss when he realized her lips were getting warmer and looked at Himeno's face that was glowing with life as she slowly opened her eyes to see Hayate looking down at her. "…hey hayate…what's going on?" she asked clueless as usual!

_**I'll make the snow of happiness fall all over the world**_

Hayate smiled at her and hugged her tight, "oh Himeno…I am so glad your okay!" she didn't object and only embrace him in return. Everyone ran over to her just so happy she was okay! She gave them quite a scare!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" "Hmmm…..AHHHHHH! I am late…late…LATE…so late!" Himeno screamed running through her room scrambling to get dressed! She ran down stairs and nearly ran into her mom and dad. "sorry, by mom…dad…I am so late!" they just looked at her run out the front door.

_**Destiny is there to be grasped so stretch out your hands**_

"well she is back to her normal self!" Natsue said.

"she really is!" Kaoru agreed.

_**There is no tomorrow which has already been decided**_

"uhhh I think I really have to fix that stupid clock…..!" Himeno yelled but was suddenly caught out of breath when something pulled her back! She looked up to find Hayate pulled her back, "Hayate what's the big idea! Oh no I am going to be really late know!" she tried running but was pulled back by Hayate's grip on her coat. "hey Hayate…CAN YOU LET GO!"

_**Even if you say nothing, I know our meeting that day was no coincidence**_

"nope!" was all he replied!

"oh great know I am late! Uh thanks a lot Hayate!"

_**I sensed eternity in your distance gaze**_

"your welcome…but your not late!"

"say what?"

_**The light of the setting sun is beautiful **_

"look!" Hayate showed her his watch which was 1 hour behind hers. "I sneaked in last night and changed all of your clocks!"

"you…JERK!" she screamed and tried to hit him but he was faster. "why do you do this to me Hayate…I am going in and eating some breakfast since I am early…"cut short once again by Hayate.

"you really need to stop doing that!"

_**If the cold wind glimmers **_

"you don't have time for breakfast, because you are taking the long way to school with me!" Hayate said smiling.

"ummm okay!" they started walking together and they didn't say anything so it was very weird. Its been sometime since our epidemic and me almost dieing but he hasn't said a word about it! "uhhh…Hayate why are you walking me to school today? I was just wondering that's all!"

_**I can hear your voice drifting gently**_

"just because I wanted to! I realized ever since the day you almost died, I could lose you any day! But I will do my best to stop that from happening!"

_**Knowing that I am not alone in my heart**_

Himeno stopped to his words. "Hayate…" he stopped and turned around to face her and he put a hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin and kissed her cheek! Her entire face turned red at the disbelief he just actually kissed her when she wasn't asleep! He turned around and started walking again. And she put a hand up to the spot he kissed her and blushed some more. "hayate…a…AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

_**Warms it so much that it hurts**_

"…Just because!"

_**It all begins from the point of believing**_

"WHAT! HAYATE!"

_**These feeling are proof of being alive**_

"just because!"

_**The endless future and the expanding skies**_

"Hayate!"

_**Allow me to be reborn anew**_

"Himeno!

_**I'll make the snow of happiness fall all over the world**_

'Hmmp…oh well, it's a start!' she thought and smiled. "HAYATE!" she ran after him and grabbed his hand in hers and they walked together side by side!

_**Holding hands with you!**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back at a dark palace in leafenia a new plot started and a new wheel was spun! Two dark knights and two princess of disasters knelt before their destruction knight and queen of destruction who was looking into two mirrors. One had a picture of Himeno and the other with Sakura. "This is not over yet pretears! You have won this battle but not the war! I have no yet begun to fight, you will not take me down so easy! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed evilly and her followers laughed with her! Indeed it was far from over!

**THE END!….or is it?**

**Okay…well the bad guys are now officially creeping me out! but what did you all think? I scared you didn't I! don't worry I would never kill the heroine come on you all should know me better. But I was very sad though, I need a hug! Anyone…someone…ane…okay that's cold! Well please review and tell me what you thought, every review helps! Thanks! Oh and one last thing the "bold" writing up there was the theme song for pretear and I thought it went great with it! So just giving credit for the pretear song okies!**

**Dreamgirllogan- **HeeHee. Sorry logan I put up a barrier so you couldn't spoil the surprise for yourself! Tricky aren't I. but what did you think? I had some trouble finishing but I did! Yay ok well I am very happy liked it! Thanks for your support!

**Animearlinefreak- **I am very glad you liked my story! Sorry I didn't update soon enough, but I did in the end! So thanks for reading and stay around for any other stories I write okay!

**Nimblnymph- **ane you have always supported all my work and I am glad you love what I do. And I love your stories to and I hope I can write great stories like you. Thanks for everything sis!

**Me (who else?)- **well I wrote the next chapter and here it was! I hope you liked it and please keep reading any stories coming up from me!

**Kealohapumehaha**- well in one way I can say I agree another I cant! Because chapter two was the info packed chapter so yeah no action or nothing but I hope you liked chapter 3. It had a butt load of things going on!

**Dragonfyre13- **I am very happy you liked it and I am very happy to see you are an anime person like me and a lot of us! We are all very animated (people always tell me this…sweat drops and looks around suspiciously!) "you didn't see anything!" well thanks stay around for more!

**Cat- **thanks so much for liking my story! I love it when people tell me that so it makes me happy and here was the other chapter for you and stick around for more stories from me!

**Uruki 1**- I am very glad you love my story! I really love your name, if you remember I dedicated Taiyo and Tski's outfits to uruki! But thanks for your review!


	4. Chapter 4: Author note

-1Fight Himeno Fight!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Well everyone this was it! Rina is done and she had fun! Himeno was saved and happy end! So thank you to all who supported this story I love you all!

And on the note I would like to that my ane who has supported me all this time and will keep supporting me! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Love you ane!

Then thanks to Dreamgirllogan for your suggestions and help. And reading most of my stories and I hope you will keep it up girl!

Thank you to all the others and the makers of pretear with out you this would not be possible…

"Hey what happened with the end and the bad guys? ("Its not over yet?")" Someone screamed from the back of the room!

"uhhh….ummm….wow look at the time I have to go know! Thanks everyone bye….owwwww!" rina tries to escape but is stopped by ane and the leafe knights and Himeno! "oh hey everyone what's shaking?"

"its time to tell them rina, get back up there!" ane said and shoved rina back to the podium!

"what a wonderful sis you are ane… hey where are you going!" rina screamed when ane left with Kei!

"oh you should know little sis…hehe…bye!"

"yeah bye rina!" Kei said.

"oh god those two were meant for each other….okay everyone confession time! The truth is the story is not over yet! I will be making a continuation. I don't have the total story down but everyone is back for the next round! And we will be seeing a lot of familiar faces from Fight Himeno Fight. The evil ones have a new plan and just when you thought it was safe to go out….well you were wrong! So I wont give it up but you will all have to wait and see! Thanks know and really bye love you all! JA NE!"


End file.
